The ability to manipulate and control the evolution of shear flows has tremendous potential for influencing system performance in diverse technological applications, including: mixing and combustion processes, lift and drag of aerodynamic surfaces, and thrust management. That these flows are dominated by the dynamics of a hierarchy of vortical structures, evolving as a result of inherent hydrodynamic instabilities (e.g., Ho & Huerre, 1984), suggests control strategies based on manipulation of these instabilities by the introduction of small disturbances at the flow boundary. A given shear flow is typically extremely receptive to disturbances within a limited frequency band and, as a result, these disturbances are rapidly amplified and can lead to substantial modification of the base flow and the performance of the system in which it is employed.
There is no question, that suitable actuators having fast dynamic response and relatively low power consumption are the foundation of any scheme for the manipulation and control of shear flows. Most frequently, actuators have had mechanically moving parts which come in direct contact with the flow [e.g., vibrating ribbons (Schubauer & Skramstad J. Aero Sci. 14 1947), movable flaps (Oster & Wygnanski, 1982), or electromagnetic elements (Betzig AIAA, 1981)]. This class of direct-contact actuators also includes piezoelectric actuators, the effectiveness of which has been demonstrated in flat plate boundary layers (Wehrmann 1967, and Jacobson & Reynolds Stan. U. TF-64 1995), wakes (Wehrmann Phys. Fl. 8 1965, 1967, and Berger Phys. Fl. S191 1967), and jets (Wiltse & Glezer 1993). Actuation can also be effected indirectly (and, in principle, remotely) either through pressure fluctuations [e.g., acoustic excitation (Crow & Champagne JFM 48 1971)] or body forces [e.g., heating (Liepmann et al. 1982, Corke & Mangano JFM 209 1989, Nygaard and Glezer 1991), or electromagnetically (Brown and Nosenchuck, AIAA 1995)].
Flow control strategies that are accomplished without direct contact between the actuator and the embedding flow are extremely attractive because the actuators can be conformally and nonintrusively mounted on or below the flow boundary (and thus can be better protected than conventional mechanical actuators). However, unless these actuators can be placed near points of receptivity within the flow, their effectiveness degrades substantially with decreasing power input. This shortcoming can be overcome by using fluidic actuators where control is effected intrusively using flow injection (jets) or suction at the boundary. Although these actuators are inherently intrusive, they share most of the attributes of indirect actuators in that they can be placed within the flow boundary and require only an orifice to communicate with the external flow. Fluidic actuators that perform a variety of "analog" (e.g., proportional fluidic amplifier) and "digital" (e.g., flip-flop) throttling and control functions without moving mechanical parts by using control jets to affect a primary jet within an enclosed cavity have been studied since the late 1950's (Joyce, HDL-SR 1983). Some of these concepts have also been used in open flow systems. Viets (AIAA J. 13 1975) induced spontaneous oscillations in a free rectangular jet by exploiting the concept of a flip-flop actuator and more recently, Raman and Cornelius (AIAA J. 33 1995) used two such jets to impose time harmonic oscillations in a larger jet by direct impingement.
More recently, a number of workers have recognized the potential for MEMS (micro eclectro mechanical systems) actuators in flow control applications for large scale systems and have exploited these devices in a variety of configurations. One of a number of examples of work in this area is that of Ho and his co-investigators (e.g., Liu, Tsao, Tai, and Ho, 1994) who have used MEMS versions of `flaps` to effect flow control. These investigators have opted to modify the distribution of streamwise vorticity on a delta wing and thus the aerodynamic rolling moment about the longitudinal axis of the aircraft.
Background Technology for Synthetic Jets
It was discovered at least as early as 1950 that if one uses a chamber bounded on one end by an acoustic wave generating device and bounded on the other end by a rigid wall with a small orifice, that when acoustic waves are emitted at high enough frequency and amplitude from the generator, a jet of air that emanates from the orifice outward from the chamber can be produced. See, for example, Ingard and Labate, Acoustic Circulation Effects and the Nonlinear Impedance of Orifices, The Journal of the Acoustical Society of America, March, 1950. The jet is comprised of a train of vortical air puffs that are formed at the orifice at the generator's frequency.
The concern of scientists at that time was only with the relationship between the acoustic impedance of the orifice and the "circulation" (i.e., the vortical puffs, or vortex rings) created at the orifice. There was no suggestion to combine or operate the apparatus with another fluid stream in order to modify the flow of that stream (e.g., its direction). Furthermore, there was no suggestion that following the ejection of each vortical puff, a momentary air stream of "make up" air of equal mass is drawn back into the chamber and that, as a result, the jet is effectively synthesized from the air outside of the chamber and the net mass flux out of the chamber is zero. There was also no suggestion that such an apparatus could be used in such a way as to create a fluid flow within a bounded (or sealed) volume.
Such uses and combinations were not only not suggested at that time, but also have not been suggested by any of the ensuing work in the art. So, even though a crude synthetic jet was known to exist, applications to common problems associated with other fluid flows or with lack of fluid flow in bounded volumes were not even imagined, much less suggested. Evidence of this is the persistence of certain problems in various fields which have yet to be solved effectively.
Vectoring of a Fluid Flow
Until now, the direction of a fluid jet has chiefly been controlled by mechanical apparatus which protrude into a jet flow and deflect it in a desired direction. For example, aircraft engines often use mechanical protrusions disposed in jet exhaust in order to vector the fluid flow out of the exhaust nozzle. These mechanical protrusions used to vector flow usually require complex and powerful actuators to move them. Such machinery often exceeds space constraints and often has a prohibitively high weight. Furthermore, in cases like that of jet exhaust, the mechanism protruding into the flow must withstand very high temperatures. In addition, large power inputs are generally required in order to intrude into the flow and change its direction. For all these reasons, it would be more desirable to vector the flow with little or no direct intrusion into the flow. As a result, several less intrusive means have been developed.
Jet vectoring can be achieved without active actuation using coanda effect, or the attachment of a jet to a curved (solid) surface which is an extension one of the nozzle walls (Newman, B. G. "The Deflexion of Plane Jets by Adjacent Boundaries-Coanda Effect," Boundary Layer and Flow Control v. 1, 1961 edited by Lachmann, G. V. pp. 232-265.). However, for a given jet momentum, the effect is apparently limited by the characteristic radius of the curved surface. The effectiveness of a coanda surface can be enhanced using a counter current flow between an external coanda surface and a primary jet. Such a system has been used to effect thrust vectoring in low-speed and high-speed jets by Strykowski et al. (Strykowski, P. J, Krothapalli, A., and Forliti D. J. "Counterflow Thrust Vectoring of Supersonic Jets," AIAA Paper No. 96-0115, AIAA 34th Aerospace Sciences Meeting, Reno, Nev., 1996.).
The performance of coanda-like surfaces for deflection of jets can be further improved by exploiting inherent instabilities at the edges of the jet flow when it is separated from the surface. It has been known for a number of years that substantial modification of shear flows can result from the introduction of small perturbations at the boundaries of the shear flow. This modification occurs because the shear flow is typically hydrodynamically unstable to these perturbations. Such instability is what leads to the perturbations' rapid amplification and resultant relatively large effect on the flow. This approach has been used in attempts to control separating flows near solid surfaces. the flow typically separates in the form of a free shear layer and it has been shown that the application of relatively small disturbances near the point of separation can lead to enhanced entrainment of ambient fluid into the layer. Because a solid surface substantially restricts entrainment of ambient fluid, the separated flow moves closer to the surface and ultimately can reattach to the surface. This effect has been used as a means of vectoring jets near solid surfaces. See e.g., Koch (Koch, C. R. "Closed Loop Control of a Round Jet/Diffuser in Transitory Stall," PhD. Thesis, Stanford University, 1990) (using wall jets along in a circular diffuser to effect partial attachment and thus vectoring of a primary round jet).
Similar to mechanical deflectors, technologies that rely on coanda surfaces are limited because of the size and weight of the additional hardware. Clearly, a coanda collar in aerospace applications must be carried along at all times whether or not it is being used.
As noted in the first part of this section (page 3), Fluidic technology based on jet-jet interaction has also been used for flow vectoring or producing oscillations of free jets. Fluidic actuators employing control jets to affect a primary jet of the same fluid within an enclosure that allows for inflow and outflow have been studied since the late 1950's. These actuators perform a variety of "analog" (e.g., proportional fluidic amplifier) and "digital" (e.g., flip-flop) throttling and control functions in flow systems without moving mechanical parts (Joyce, 1983). In the "analog" actuator, the volume flow rate fraction of two opposite control jets leads to a proportional change in the volume flow rate of the primary stream out of two corresponding output ports. The "digital" actuator is a bistable flow device in which the control jets and Coanda effect are used to direct the primary stream into one of two output ports.
These approaches have also been employed in free jets. Viets (1975) induced spontaneous oscillations in a free rectangular jet by exploiting the concept of a "flip-flop" actuator. More recently, Raman and Cornelius (1995) used two such jets to impose time harmonic oscillations in a larger jet by direct impingement. The control jets were placed on opposite sides of the primary jet and could be operated in phase or out of phase with each other.
Use of a fluidic jet to vector another flow, while known for years, has been used with limited success. In particular, the only way known to vector a jet with another jet (dubbed a "control jet") of the same fluid was to align the control jet so that it impinges directly on the primary jet. Obviously, this involved injection of mass into the flow and has not been deemed very effective at vectoring the primary flow because it relies on direct momentum transfer between the jets for altering the direction of the primary jet. Direct momentum transfer is not economical in general and undesirable when the available power is limited (such as on board an aircraft). Furthermore, such control hardware is difficult and expensive to install because of the complex plumbing necessary to supply the control jet with fluid to operate.
Modification of Fluid Flows About Aerodynamic Surfaces
The capability to alter the aerodynamic performance of a given airframe by altering its shape (e.g., the "camber" of an airfoil) during various phases of the flight can lead to significant extension of the airframe's operating envelope. Geometric modification of lifting surfaces has so far been accomplished by using mechanical flaps and slats. However, because of the complex control system required, such devices are expensive to manufacture, install and maintain. Furthermore, flap systems not only increase the weight of the airframe, but also require considerable interior storage space that could be used for cargo, and additional ancillary hardware (e.g., hydraulic pumps, piping, etc.). In some applications, the weight penalty imposed by the flaps may more than offset their usefulness.
In addition to the use of mechanical flaps, there has been considerable effort to enhance the aerodynamic performance of lifting surfaces by delaying flow separation and thus the loss of lift and increase in drag. Conventional methods for such flow control have primarily focused on delay of separation or inducement of reattachment by introducing small disturbances into the upstream wall boundary layer. Excitation methods have included external and internal acoustic excitation (Huang, Maestrello & Bryant, Expt. Fl. 15 1987), vibrating flaps (e.g., Neuberger & Wygnanski, USAF A TR-88 1987) and unsteady bleeding or blowing (e.g., Sigurdson & Roshko, AIAA 1985, and Seifert, Bachar, Koss, Shepshelovich & Wygnanski, AIAA J. 31 1993). These methods have been used with varying degrees of success. The effectiveness largely depends on the receptivity of the boundary layer to excitation within a relatively narrow bandwidth.
Other efforts of designers to modify the flow about an aerodynamic surface have centered on injection of energy into the boundary layer of the flow in order to augment lift, reduce drag, delay turbulent onset, and/or delay flow separation. For example, the method disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,642 to Mangiarotty involves the retardation of a flow's transition to turbulence. However, this prior art does not and cannot change the effective aerodynamic shape of the airfoil. That is, the apparatus cannot change the direction of flow of the free stream fluid about the surface. Instead, the apparatus propagates acoustic excitation above the Tollmien-Schlichting frequency in an attempt to disrupt Tollmien-Schlichting waves as they begin to form and thereby delay the onset of turbulence. Although this method changes the drag characteristic of a lifting surface, the mean velocity field outside of the boundary layer and thus apparent aerodynamic shape of the surface remain unchanged.
Such devices as slots and fluid jets have also been extensively employed to inject energy into the boundary layer in order to prevent flow separation. Recently, efforts have turned to the use of piezoelectric or other actuators to energize the boundary layer along an aerodynamic surface. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,991 to Edleman. These techniques, which employ acoustic excitation, affect the surface aerodynamic performance by suppressing or delaying the naturally occurring boundary layer separation. This method requires the flow state to be vulnerable to specific disturbance frequencies. Although effective at delaying flow separation, none of these devices alter significantly the apparent aerodynamic shape or mean velocity field of a given aerodynamic surface. Even though the changes in lift and drag that are caused by separation can be somewhat restored, there is no effect before separation occurs and the locus of the stagnation points remain largely unchanged. Therefore, before the present invention, no effective methods were suggested for altering the effective shape of an aerodynamic surface without the complexity, high expense, and weight penalty of mechanical flaps or slats.
Mixing of fluids at the small scale level
In a somewhat different field of study, the ability to effectively control the evolution of the shear layer between two streams of similar fluids (gas or liquid) may have great impact on the mixing between the two streams (e.g., mixing a hot exhaust plume with cold ambient air). The boundary between the two streams forms the turbulent flow region known as a "shear layer." Hydrodynamic instabilities in this shear layer induce a hierarchy of vortical structures. Mixing between the two streams begins with the entrainment of irrotational fluid from each stream by the large-scale vortical structures. These vortical structures scale with geometric features of the flow boundary (e.g., nozzle diameter of a jet, vortex generators, etc.) and they are critical to the mixing process between the two streams by bringing together in close contact volumes of fluid from each stream in a process that is referred to as entrainment. Layers of entrained fluid are continuously stretched and folded at decreasing scales by vortical structures that evolve through the action of shear and localized instabilities induced by larger vortical structures. This process continues until the smallest vortical scales are attained and fluid viscosity balances the inertial forces. This smallest vortical scale is referred to as the Kolmogorov scale. Thus, a long-held notion in turbulence is that the smallest and largest turbulent motions are indirectly coupled through a cascade of energy from the largest to successively smaller scales until the Kolmogorov scale is reached and the process is dominated by viscous diffusion. Turbulent dissipation is the process by which (near the Kolmogorov scale) turbulent kinetic energy is converted into heat as small fluid particles are deformed.
Scalar mixing (of heat or species, for example) is similar, but not identical to momentum mixing. Analogous to the Kolmogorov scale, the Batchelor scale is the smallest spatial scale at which an isoscalar particle can exist before scalar gradients are smoothed by the action of molecular diffusion. If scalar diffusion occurs on a faster scale than momentum diffusion, the Kolmogorov energy cascade breaks "packets" of scalars down into scales small enough that molecular scalar diffusion can occur (at the Batchelor scale). In this case, the Batchelor scale is larger than the Kolmogorov scale and turbulent motions persist at scales where scalar gradients have been smoothed out by diffusion. If, on the other hand, scalar diffusion occurs on a slower scale than momentum diffusion, turbulent motions stop (at the Kolmogorov scale) before the scalar gradients are smoothed out. Final mixing only occurs after laminar straining further reduces the size of the scalar layers.
There is a substantial body of literature that demonstrates that mixing in shear flows can be influenced by manipulating the evolution of the large scale eddies (vortical structures) within the flow. Because the large-scale eddies result from inherent hydrodynamic instabilities of the flow, they can be manipulated using either passive or active devices.
As noted above, although the entrainment process in turbulent shear flows is effected by the large-scale eddies, molecular mixing ultimately takes place at the smallest scales which are reached through a hierarchy of eddies of decreasing scales that continuously evolve from the largest scale eddies. Because the base flows are normally unstable at the large scales (and thus receptive to either passive or active control inputs), the traditional approach to controlling mixing at the small-scale has been indirect. Previous attempts to control small-scale mixing employing both passive and active control strategies have relied on manipulation of global two-and three-dimensional instability modes of the base flow with the objective of controlling mixing through the modification of the ensuing vortical structures.
Passive control has primarily relied on (permanent) modification of the geometry of the flow boundary. For example, mixing of jet exhaust is often enhanced by corrugating the exhaust port of a jet (e.g. Peterson, R. W. 1986 Turbofan Mixer Nozzle Flow Field--a Benchmark Experimental Study Journal of Engineering for Gas Turbines and Power 106, 692-698). This corrugation creates the appearance of a number of lobes defined by raised and recessed curves which induce counter-rotating vortices, thus promoting mixing in the direction of the exhaust flow. Other passive devices for the promotion of mixing have included small tabs that act as vortex generators. The disadvantage of such mixing devices is that their geometry is fixed and thus their effectiveness cannot be adjusted for varying flow conditions.
Conventional active control strategies overcome this deficiency because the control input can be adjusted. For example, the US patent of Wygnanski and Fiedler U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,224, describes the manipulation of large scale eddies in a plane shear layer between two uniform streams using a small oscillating flap. However, because this approach depends on the classical cascading mechanism to transfer control influence to the scales at which molecular mixing occurs, mixing at the smallest scales in fully turbulent flows is only weakly coupled to the control input. More importantly, mixing control of this nature relies on a priori knowledge of the flow instabilities and associated eigenfrequencies of the particular flow. Specifically, this method also requires that the flow be unstable to a range of disturbances, a condition which is not always satisfied
Clearly, more efficient control of mixing in fully turbulent shear flows might be achieved by direct (rather than hierarchical) control of both the large-scale entrainment and the small-scale mixing processes. Such a control method has, before now, not been available but is enabled by piezoelectric actuators as described in prior patents and by synthetic jet actuators that are the subject of the present disclosure.
That synthetic jets operate without net mass injection enabler their using some common applications of mixing in a bounded volumes are, for example, mixing in chemical lasers, mixing for chemical or pharmaceutical products bioreactors etc. In addition to these fields, the development of methods for enhancement of mixing through manipulation of the flow in which it occurs will have a direct impact on the performance of various other technologically important systems (e.g., in bioengineering).
Cooling of Heated Bodies
Cooling of heat-producing bodies is a concern in many different technologies. Particularly, a major challenge in the design and packaging of state-of-the-art integrated circuits in single- and multi-chip modules (MCMs) is the ever increasing demand for high power density heat dissipation. While current technologies that rely on global forced air cooling dissipate about 4-6 W/cm.sup.2, the projected industrial cooling requirements are 10 to 40 W/cm.sup.2 and higher within the next five to ten years. Furthermore, current cooling technologies for applications involving high heat flux densities are often complicated, bulky and costly.
Traditionally, this need has been met by using forced convective cooling using fans which provide global overall cooling when what is often required in pinpoint cooling of a particular component or set of components. Furthermore, magnetic-motor-based fans generate electromagnetic interference which can introduce noise into the system.
In applications when there is a heat-producing body in a bounded volume, the problem of cooling the body is substantial. In fact, effective cooling of heated bodies in closed volumes has also been a long standing problem for many designers. Generally, cooling by natural convection is the only method available since forced convection would require some net mass injection (e.g., air) into the system, and subsequent collection of this mass. The only means of assistance would be some mechanical fan wholly internal to the volume. However, often this requires large moving parts in order to have any success in cooling the heated body. These large moving parts naturally require high power inputs. But, simply allowing natural convective cooling to carry heat from the body producing it into the fluid of the volume and then depending on the housing walls to absorb the heat and emit it outside the volume is limited to low-power applications.